


WIP - Dekes and Scores

by kuraleap



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Boston Bruins, Dumb Hockey Boys, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hockey Alternate Universe, I think getting hurt counts as angst, M/M, NHL Alternate Universe, NWHL Alternate Universe, National Hockey League, National Women's Hockey League, Other, She's a bruins fan, Soft Hockey Boys, Weird semi-hockey league I guess, Work In Progress, but then, i guess, its not graphic its just like a bad injury she can't play for the rest of the season, so am I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraleap/pseuds/kuraleap
Summary: Alyx Daya is the best hockey player in the National Women's Hockey League. Until she gets hurt, bad. Her dumbass friend sticks her with a babysitting gig with some guy who she doesn't know. She doesn't know. All she knows is that she started the year off with what she thought to be a career ending injury, and ended it with a boyfriend, the Isobel Cup, and a captaincy?-Unbeta'd: all mistakes are mine, feel free to give constructive criticism-





	WIP - Dekes and Scores

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be an RPF but I always found writing those to be awkward...so an OW it is!

_“There goes Daya, deking around Marns and splitting the D!”_

_“She’s on a short-handed breakaway!”_

_“She sprints through the neutral zone, out-skating the defense, she pulls back...winds up, SCORE!!!”_

_“That’s a hat trick for Daya!”_

_“Alyx Daya leads the league with 46 goals!”_

_“There’s a reason they call her Dekes!”_

Alyx snorted and muted the television. _‘Dekes, what a dumb nickname...fitting, I guess…’_  It was fitting, as 35 of her 46 goals came off crazy dekes around defense.

She glanced up at the TV again, where they showed another crazy goal, _'God, I miss hockey so much.'_ But then, the next clip shows the infamous boarding foul by fucking Megan Marns, and it wasn’t even a penalty! In fact, Alyx got an Unsportsmanlike Conduct just for yelling at the ref, _and_ had to be sent down the tunnel to go through protocol! That god damn hit, the hit that ruined Alyx's life. Her shoulder seemed to hurt worse just by watching it.

The phone rang, taking her attention off of the screen. She raced over to pick it up, ignoring the twinge of pain that shot through her shoulder.

“Hello? Mr. Martin?” She asked, out of breath from excitement.

“No, stupid.” The familiar voice of her best friend and liney, Stella Nunez, came through the phone. Alyx sighed with disappointment.

“Don’t sound too happy to hear my voice, Dekes,” joked Stella.

“The fuck do you want, Stells?”

“I can’t just call my best friend in the whole wide world for no reason?” She asked in that sickly sweet tone, dripping with sarcasm.

“Hurry up, Snipes. I’m watching our highlight reel.”

Stella laughed, “Oh, you mean your highlight reel, Miss Top Scorer in the NWHL?”

“No, dumbass. Our highlight reel, It’s called ‘Dekes and Snipes Best Moments.’

“Oh, I’ve seen that one. I love the part wh-”

Alyx cut her off. “Snipes! Why’d you call?”

“Oh, right. Yeah, so get this. This smoke show came into the store today, you know, ‘Teddy’s Sporting.’

“Yes, Snipes, I know where we work,” Alyx rolled her eyes. Sometimes having a best friend with ADHD was exhausting. She wouldn’t change her for the world, though.

“Right, anyways, so the dude is like 6’5, and smokin’ hot, and he plays hockey!”

Of course, he does. Well, he obviously doesn’t play for the Canes, because if he did, Stella would have immediately recognized him. Why her best friend, _from Boston,_ is a Canes fan...Alyx will never know.

“Is there a point to this, Stella?’

“I’m getting there! So, the guy comes up to the counter and is like ‘Hey, can you point me to the hockey equipment?’ And I’m so nervous because he’s hella hot, so I just kinda walk him over to the hockey section and then go back to the counter and just...stare.”

Alyx took a deep breath.

“Sorry, sorry. Anyways, so he walks up to the counter and goes: ‘This is okay for kids, right?’ And hands me the extra small Men’s gear. I was like, ‘No, dude. We have kids hockey gear. Why do you even need it?’

“STELLA NUNEZ. GET TO THE POINT.”

“YOU’RE BABYSITTING WITH HOT GUY’S FRIEND TONIGHT!”

Alyx shook her head, finally, she got to the point. Then she snapped her head up and realized what her friend had said. “What?!”

“I have a date with Hot Guy, his name is Brandon, because he was supposed to babysit with his friend for another friend but then he was all like cute and stuff so I asked him out and he was all upset because he had to babysit so I offered you up…”

 _‘I’m gonna kill her,’_ She thought.

“I’m gonna kill you,” she said.

“Sorry! He’s really hot!”

“Whatever, Stella. I better not die tonight, I have a meeting with the higher-ups on Sunday.”

“Ohmigod! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Where am I going and when?”

Stella rattled off the address and told Alyx she had to be there for five sharp. Alyx glanced at the clock, it read four-sixteen.

“Shit! I gotta get ready and go!” Alyx exclaimed.

“Have fun!”

“Fuck off, love you.”

“Love you too.”

Alyx hung up, threw her phone on the couch and rushed to her room to get ready. She threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a Bruins hoodie, and her black Doc Martins. She brushed her hair so fast, she may or may not have lost like thirty percent of it. Before grabbing her keys, she stopped and looked in the mirror, just to make sure she looked like a human person. She contemplated whether or not to put her hair up, but she glanced at the time and decided it wasn’t worth it. Daya raced back over to the couch, grabbed her phone and charger, before getting her wallet and keys and sprinting out the door. Electing to use the stairs, she ran to the garage and got in the car.

_‘I better not get murdered by this dude’s friend.’_

Thirty minutes later and Alyx pulls into the driveway of Stella's friend's friend's house. If you can even call it a house. It was bigger than Alyx's entire apartment building!

 _'Jesus, what did I get myself into._ ' Putting the car into park and turning down the radio, Alyx sat in the driver's seat for a minute, hyping herself up. _' You got this. You're a hockey player. You stared down fucking Megan Marns’ face on a one-on-one and beat her. You can take this.'_ With that thought in her head, she got out of the car. She walked on the path, stepping on each stone leading up to the very elegant porch. She took a second to breathe before knocking on the door. Immediately it swung open and a disheveled blonde woman stood in the doorway.

"Are you Noah's friend?

"Uh..."

"Good, great, come inside, come inside."

The woman swiped at her forehead, trying to fix her hair and brush herself off. Alyx just shrugged and walked through the doorway. She looked around the insanely nice foyer. There was a gorgeous marble staircase on her left, leading up to the second floor, which was painted white, as was the rest of the house. She glanced to her right and caught a glimpse of a child running through the house.

"Zack! Get back here!" She heard a male voice say.

 _'Why do I know that voice,'_  Alyx thought to herself.

Then, the owner of the voice turned the corner, smiling like there was nothing wrong with the world.

"Holy. Shit." She said, in awe, "You're...Noah Taylor..."

He looked down at her with his baby blues and grinned even wider, showing off that famous hockey smile.

"Uh," he stuttered, "I mean, yeah."

Alyx looked down at her Bruins sweatshirt and blushed, "I'm a big fan," she managed to get out.

"Yeah, I can see that."

She laughed and then clapped her hand over her mouth. Noah just smiled at her.

"So, Mrs. Bergeron," Noah began.

She whipped her blonde hair around and glared at him. "Taylor, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Stephanie. ‘Mrs. Bergeron’ makes me sounds old.” She laughed, it sounded like bells.

“Well…”

She sent him a look that would make anyone shiver.

“Okay, okay. Let’s make a deal. I’ll call you Stephanie if you call me Noah,” he bartered, shrugging his shoulders and extending his hand for a shake.

Stephanie pretended to ponder this, nodded her head and said, “Deal.” They both laughed and turned to Alyx. “So, dear. What’s your name,” she scoffed at herself before continuing, “God, I must sound like a terrible mother for not knowing the name of the girl who’s helping Noah watch my kid.” Stephanie put emphasis on his name and side-eyed him before snickering.

“No, no.” Alyx said, “It’s fine, totally understandable. Um, I’m Alyx. Alyx Daya.”

Stephanie hummed, “That name sounds familiar, what do you do?”

Alyx took in a little air through her nose, the kind of laugh that happens when you see a funny meme and type ‘LMAO LITERALLY DYING RN.’ “Well, I work part-time at Teddy’s Sporting, and, um, I’m a center for the NWHL.”

Stephanie gasped, “Oh! That’s right! You led the league in goals last year, didn’t you?”

Alyx just nodded, not wanting to come off as prideful.

Noah piped in, “Wow! I knew I recognized you from somewhere,” he exclaimed, in awe, “Damn, you’re talented, you know that? You play for the Boston Pride, right?”

She just nodded again, a little star-struck that her favorite hockey player just told her that she’s talented. “Uh, yeah, that’s right... well, I did.”

He looked at her solemnly and opened his mouth to speak again, but he was interrupted by Stephanie gasping.

“I’m late!” Then she yelled, “Patrice! Get down here! We’re late!”

“Holy shit, Patrice Bergeron is here?” Alyx said, out loud.

Noah snickered, and she shot him a look.

Then, Patrice Bergeron walked down the marble staircase and said, “Okay, okay! I’m coming!” He noticed Alyx after a second. “Oh! Hello, I’m Patrice.”

“Yeah.” Alyx said, wide-eyed, “I mean, uh, um, nice to meet you! I’m Alyx Daya.”

He chuckled, “I know, you led the NWHL in goals last year. Go Boston! I’m sorry to hear about...well, you know.” He gestured at her right shoulder, still in a sling.

Alyx very nearly fainted at that, and Noah put a hand on her left shoulder to steady her. It did not help, it made it worse. She shrugged it off, glancing at Noah, only to see a brief look of shock, and then a smile. She smiled back at him, hoping he would recognize the look of apology on her face. She looked back at Bergeron, “Uh, yeah, but it’s fine. I’ll be back in 4 to 6 months. Go Boston!”

Stephanie looked back and forth between the three of them, rolled her eyes, and laughed. “Patrice, let’s go. Alyx and Noah are watching Zack. Don’t worry.”

And with that, she led him out the door with a wave, leaving Alyx standing awkwardly in the foyer with the Golden Boy of the Boston Bruins.

Noah piped up, again, “So…”

Just as he spoke, Alyx said, “So, where- Oh my god, I’m sorry. You go ahead.”

He chuckled, “No, it’s okay. What were you gonna say?”

“I was just gonna ask where the kid is…”

Noah's face quickly went from smirking to concerned, “Oh shit.”

Alyx laughed.

“It’s not funny!” Noah said although he was suppressing a smile.

“Mhm, whatever you say...Nosey.” Noah shot her a look that said ‘Not funny, but also kind of really funny.’ Alyx brushed by him, turning the corner, only to find the kid at the counter, covered in Marshmallow Fluff. “Shi-uh...Shoot.”

“What,” called Noah, “Oh, shit," He said when he came around the corner.

“Dude!” Alyx smacked him in the arm.

“What? The kid lives with Bergy, he hears it all the time.” Noah started giggling.

“Oh my god. This is going to be a nightmare.”

Noah just shook his head, “Whatever do you mean...Dekes?”

Alyx whipped her head around and gasped. “Oh, the Golden Boy knows my nickname. I’m honored,” she snickered.

“Damn, Dekes, you’ve got some sass.”

“Comes with the territory, Nosey.”

Alyx walked over to where the kid was still painting his face with the sugary spread.

“Hey, there. I’m Alyx! What’s your name?” She knew full well what his name was, but the kid is like 3 years old.

“Zack”

“Okay, Zack. You look like you’re having fun, how about you go with Noah to get washed up and I’ll stay here and clean up? Sound good?” Alyx looked back at the older boy with a questioning look. He just nodded and motioned for her to keep going. She looked back at Zack. “I’ll even let you pick the movie when you get back.”

Zack perked up at this and climbed off the chair. “Yeah!”

Noah laughed and took the kid’s hand, babbling on with him as they walked to the upstairs bathroom.

“No funny business!” Alyx called after them.

“Yes, ma’am!”

Alyx snorted unattractively, glad the famous hockey star was out of the room for that.

“I heard that, Daya.”

“Heard what? I did absolutely nothing!”

Alyx began to clean up the mess that the little Bergeron had made in the kitchen. She started humming to herself and then began singing under her breath.

_‘The winterqueen looks up and sighs.’_

She wiped down the counter with a wet paper towel, not hearing Noah come down the stairs.

_‘I wish that I controlled the skies’_

He leaned against the wall, watching her cap the jar with one hand and spin around the kitchen.

_‘For up above is where to stand’_

She was lost in her own little world. It happened often, with her shoulder in the sling, she couldn’t do much physically. She began to sink deeper into her music.

_‘To rule those who walk on land’_

Her eyes were closed as she swayed to her own voice, still trying to get the marshmallow off the counter.

“The summer queen flies by and sees her realm of butterflies and bees.” Noah joined in, startling Alyx out of her daze. Her eyes flew open and she dropped the sponge into the soapy water, splashing it all over herself. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” A concerned look came over his face.

Alyx just sighed, shaking off the excess water on her hands. “It’s okay, dude. I’m not dead.”

He shook his head, laughing. “Are you sure? I thought the wicked witch melted when she got splashed.”

“Oh, Golden Boy’s got jokes, eh? I’ll show you wicked.” She picked up the now sopping wet sponge and hummed it at the older boy. It hit him smack in the forehead and fell onto the tiled floor.

He groaned, wiping his face, “Oh you’re gonna get it now, Dekes.”

She shrieked as he tried to grab her and shove the sponge in her face, being careful to avoid her shoulder. She managed to get away, laughing. When he went to go chase her around the kitchen, she hit her injured arm on the wall, twisting her shoulder. She yelled out in pain, crumpling to the ground.

“Alyx!” Noah shouted, “Are you okay?”

She grunted in response. Cradling her shoulder, she struggled to get up. He reached his hand out to help her, but she batted it away, letting go of her shoulder. She managed to stand up, leaning against the wall to steady herself, trying not to black out from the pain.

“I’m fine.” She said as if she wasn’t about to pass out.

He rolled his eyes, “No you’re not.” He moved towards her to help steady her, but she again shrugged him off, wincing at the movement.

“I said, I’m fine, Taylor.” She spat. “I don’t want your pity. I get enough of it just by having this stupid sling.”

“I’m not going to pity you, Daya.” He said her last name with the same animosity she used seconds before. “Asking for help doesn’t make you weak, it makes you stronger.”

Now it was Alyx’s turn to roll her eyes. “Whatever, Aristotle. Go finish cleaning the kid. I’m fine. I’ll finish up here and then we’ll watch a movie with him or something.” She turned her back to Noah, effectively ending the conversation.

He hesitated, she felt it. “Go, Noah. I’m not kidding, I’m fine.” She walked back towards the sink, trying to refrain from clutching her shoulder again.

Finally, after what felt like hours, he turned and went to go get Zack.

Tears started streaming down Alyx’s face, burning her cold skin. _‘Holy shit, that fucking hurt,’_ She thought to herself, glad she could finally show it. She grabbed her shoulder and almost yelped from the pain. Then, she gingerly cradled it as she went over to the chest freezer to get some ice. She placed the ice pack in a paper towel and gently laid it on her shoulder. Pressing the cold pack there, she felt the sense of relief flood through her body, placebo or not, the ice made the pain dull. She heard footsteps thudding on the staircase, and took a deep breath. _‘You have to apologize, you were a dick,’_ She scolded herself. Noah and Zack came around the corner, holding hands and giggling.

“What are you two plotting?” She asked, plastering a smile on her face and wiping her tears. Noah raised his eyebrow at her tear-stained face and made a mental note to talk to her about that later.

“Nothing, nothing. We were just trying to pick a movie.” He said, flashing that hockey smile, again.

“Yeah! Movie!” Exclaimed Zack, adding some much-needed relief to the tense room.

Noah and Alyx laughed as he tore his hand out of the older boy’s and raced to the living room.  
“Movie! Movie!” He repeated, cackling wildly.

They shared a look and walked to the living room, Noah on her left side, careful not to touch her shoulder or move her hand off the ice pack.

“What movie do you wanna watch, kid?” Noah said, his Boston accent coming out on the last word, making Alyx snort. He gave her a look and she tried to stifle her laughter.

“Bwave!” Zack shouted.

“That’s my favorite Disney movie!” Alyx replied, her eyes lighting up at the mention of the movie.

They both looked at Noah and simultaneously begged, “Please, Noah!”

Noah laughed and agreed, nodding his head and pressing play on the movie. Zack plopped down on the floor and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Alyx walked over to the couch and sat down, careful not to jostle her shoulder. Noah walked over and made a motion to ask if he could sit. She nodded. He sat down next to her and placed the remote down, putting his legs up on the ottoman. She smiled at how casual he was in the house. Turning her attention to the screen, she began mouthing the words along with the characters, perfectly in sync with the movie. He noticed and nudged her good arm.

“You know all the words?” He grinned, the smile reaching his icy blue eyes.

“I told you. It’s my favorite movie.” She smiled back.

She turned her attention back to the movie and was completely engrossed in it.

About halfway through the film, her eyes began to flutter closed, she tried to fight it so she could watch the movie, but eventually, she succumbed to sleep. Her head slipped off the couch and onto Noah’s shoulder. His natural reaction was to put his arm around her, so she should slip onto his lap. And so he did, careful not to put any pressure on her arm. He rested his hand on her bicep, and let her head lie on his lap. Her hair fell into her face, so he brushed it off, keeping his hand on her head, playing with her hair as gently as possible. She hummed in her sleep and relaxed into him. They were both as content as could be.

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

He looked down and smiled, seeing her fall back asleep.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Daya.” He whispered back, knowing she was out cold.


End file.
